


The men in our lives

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Alma and Sissel have a little talk about the loves of their lives.





	The men in our lives

"This might seem like an odd thing to bring up all of a sudden. Sometimes, Yomiel... he gives me these long looks." Sissel pauses, choosing her words carefully. Her gaze fixes on the mug of frothy cappucino in front of her. "They are so intense. I don't exactly know how I should describe it. It's kind of like a deep longing, in a way, though that's rather strange, isn't it?" She gives her head a quick shake. "Or more like... he's just noticed that I'm there and he can't believe what he's seeing. He keeps watching me like..."

"Like he's afraid you're going to disappear if he so much as looks away?" Alma suggests, to which she nods. "I know what you mean. I get the same from Jowd."

"You do?" Sissel seems surprised. "I don't really understand it. It's been going on ever since the day he was in the park. When I came to him in the hospital after the incident, he was actually crying. Those were tears of happiness. I had never seen him cry like that before. I put it down to his whole near death experience thing."

"Hmm." Alma rests her chin in her hand, gazing into empty space. "Interesting that you should mention that. When Jowd came home that day, he seemed so glad to see me. He held me for such a long time. Yes, he cried too. He said he was so happy to see me. It was like he hadn't seen me in forever." Even more interesting, she thinks, that he happened to bring home a cat with your name.

The two of them are silent for a while, pondering on this shared secret between the love of their lives. There's definitely something there and they know the both of them are involved somehow.


End file.
